User blog:Dryson Bennington/Pilyhas-1 Interstellar Starship
Welcome to the Pilyhas-1 design hub. The following readouts will detail my design theory, concept or idea into building the first large scale vehicle that humanity would use to transport both crew and cargo to the Moon and Mars as well as bringing back Exor-Earth ''ores to be refined into minerals for use on Earth as well as on the Moon and Mars. Currently I'am the only person working on this project but I would like more people to become involved. The following departments positions are currently available: '''Layout Engineer (LE): This person would be responsible for the various measurements involved with the design. They would need to know basic maths pertaining to volume, area, circumference ect. The position would require that the person would be able to calculate the internal volumes of each module when it is empty, empty meaning just the module's shell itself. AS each module has more parts added to it an updated module weight database would need to be kept in order to keep a running tally on the overall particulars for each module. In short it would be like keeping a diary of the design so if I or any other engineer needs to look over a design or redesign a module we can come right you and say that we need such and such layer of the module for comparison. This person would also be responsible for dimensioning each module and component part added per design prints that I give to them. Modeler Engineer (ME): This person will need to be very adept at using wireframe modeling software programs to render each module or design. The modeler will be responsible for keeping each individual component part as a seperate model for ease of use and possible upgrade or re-design. Currently I have the Pilyhas-1 modeled using the Sketch Up -7 program but have been unable to import the design into a useable graphics representation without first making a hard copy and then importing the design in pdf form. My goal is to be able to give the viewer the ability to move the design around in a�3-Dimensional view so they can look at the ship from all angles. Component Design Engineer (CDE): '''This person would work with me on a person to person level when conceptualizing the design. This person should be familiar with the International Space Station components, various physics such as torsion, compression and other pressure related physics. A basic to intermediate of metallurgy and the affects of the environment of space upon metals is also a plus even though the design will be using already space worthy materials it would be beneficial to have this type of knowledge so that the correct material is chosen to fit the need and goal of the design. Other important criteria for this position would be that of having basic drafting skills such as being able to dimension and label a print as well as being able to provide me with the correct fasteners and weld types to use in the process. This is a position for a nuts and bolts type of person as well as having the above college rated math experience. '''Electronics Design Engineer (EDE): This position requires that the person be knowledgeable with wiring and power consumption's for each module and module system in relation to each system consuming a certain amount of electrical power that where the main engineering must provide and and store sufficiant enough electrical power to operate the ship. This person's main focus will be the Jules Verne engineering section where the electrical power necessary will be gathered from solar paneling as well as photovaic cells positioned on the ship's hull. Propulsion Engineer (PE): This position calls for the person to be knowledgeable in various types of small motors and their thrust potential as well as being able to conceptualize a storage device for the fuel. The Pilyhas-1 will incorporate three different types of engines, small thrust for manuevering, medium thrust for cruise speeds and large thrust for high acceleration and deaccleration potentials. This person will work closely with the Layout Engineer when deciding which type of small thrust and large thrust motors to use. The following Ion engines are competing for use aboard the ship as the cruise speed engine thrust potential packages: ''PPS-'350-G Hall Effect P'lasma Thruster ''' '''NASA Solar Electric Propulsion Technology Application Readiness (NSTAR) DS4G ' '''Communication's and Avionics Engineer (CaAE): '''''This person will be working closely with the Electronics Design Engineer and the Component Design Engineer to design the avionics and communications systems for the Pilyhas-1. Although many of the avionics of the craft will be already designed as they are part of each I.S.S. module various other components such as communications and guidance systems will need to be developed. The person for this job should know both analog and digital signal transmissions and reception frequency systems. The CaAE will need to be able to design a communications system that can reach from Pluto to Earth and beyond without too much interference or problems. The first stage of the Pilyhas-1 design is to design the construction facility. Without a construction facility there cannot be any rapid and cost effective means of designing the Pilyhas-1. What I had in mind was the same truss configuration of the I.S.S. The difference between the two would be that the construction facility (CF - '''Needs a name) would not incorporate any of the habitat or science modules except for an few crew modules where the construction crew would sleep at which would also provide a means of an emergency rescue pod in case of mechanical or electronic or natural disaster. This blog will be the main correspondance area of the design phase if you are part of the team please do not post on the actuall blog as it will corrupt the design framework with design notes that the reader can read here. So with that in mind let's get started. I will developing the construction facility first as I already have the Pilyhas-1 conceptual design already finished and as soon as I can get a printer to scan the images in I will post them here so we can nip tuck the design to a functional vehicle. I will be answering any questions that my team as well as viewers have about the Pilyhas-1 in the comments section below the main blog. The first part of the Pilyhas-1 is the command module. The module that I have chosen is the Orion command module for the new Constellation Program. In Orion's current configuration the module would carry six to seven astronaughts on their journey to the Moon but for being used as a command deck/escape vehicle for the Pilyhas-1 the need to have accomodations for six crew members in the module has been removed. The OCM (Orion Command Module) will retain the same dimensions as the six seat Orion command module version but will only have four seats instead of the six seats of the Orion. The OCM 1A will be divided into two decks the command deck where flight operation's comprising the Commander and Co-pilot will pilot the ship, systems operations where the systems engineer will maintain a constant watchful eye over engineering and the systems of the ship this seat will be the engineering officers second in command and the communications and load specialist who will handle all communications related issues as well as directing where each type of cargo and crew members belongings need to placed unlong with the unloading and loading of ships cargo. The second deck will be accessible via a hatch that can be sealed in case of emergency. This hatch will be part of the internal crew access conduit of the OCM and ties in directly with the forward CBM (see Pilyhas Construction Facility CBM for reference) and rear OCM CBM. Access ways to duty personal sleeping quarters are situated on the starboard side of the OCM and are of the standard NASA sleeping bags as used aboard the I.S.S. The port side of OCM will house small compartments that will be used to store cargo of which can be food for the OCM crew, replacement parts for the ship such as wiring and other various small components. The avionics of the OCM 1A will remain the same except for the systems that would have been normally inplace to operate the main OCM engine will have been replaced with systems that are meant to operate smaller escape module/pod thrusters at the rear of the OCM Crew/Escape Module (OCM 1A CEM). The access hatch will remain part of the OCM 1A but will only be used in an emergency situation that would require the OCM command crew to jettison away from the ship and then have to leave the OCM due to an emergency. This escape hatch works in similiar function to how the escape hatches on an airliner works. Node Two - Harmony or Utility Module/Pod Referenace of the modules being used so the team can get an idead of what I am talking about. These images will be deleted in a day or so and will re-appear in their respective topic further along in the development of the ship. There are two other types of modules designed along a similiar concept one is the Tranquility which contains all of the life support systems necessary for the crew to survive and the Unity or connecting module or pod which will serve as a means of adding strength to the ship between the modules so that a decrease in torsional twist of the ship will occur when the main engines fire. Basically the image seen here will be what the modules will be comprised of two horizontal CBMP(orts) and four exterior CBMP for the conncetion of extra MPLM's multi purpose logistics module or a cargo pod, docking modules and EVA modules for extra vehicular missions outside of the ship. To view each of these modules head to NASA.com or ESA.com and type in MPLM, Harmony Node, Tranquility Node, Unity Node. The information for each modules particulars are found at these two web sites. The Pilyhas-1 Inter Planatary Starship - To the right is a MS Paint rendition of the IPS Pilyhas-1. The Pilyhas-1 is name after Lori ''Piestewa, Jessica 'Lynch and Margaret ''Has''san women that have been either killed or severely injured in attacks on their convoys or during peaceful diplomatic assignmentsin the Middle East by the Taliban or other terrorist's so aligned in engaging American and Allied forces in the Middle East during the War of Freedom during the late 20th Century and early 21st century. This ship ushered in a new era of space exploration of the Sol system and eventually led the way to the ISV Venture Star being created that made first contact with the Na'Vi on the planet Pandora. "...''and they wielded their faith and hearts upon their enemies and brought about peace and a new age of exploration that would change humanity and the Universe around them forever." The link to the pdf file below will give you a better view of the basic modules and their real world names. The Jules Verne Engineering Module, MPLM/A and MPLM/B logistic's modules are variants of their actual real world modules. All of these modules are real and work so to does this ship. The only set-back is the engine section. Link to Pilhyhas-1 pdf - https://acrobat.com/#d=Uf5I1SAQu6i41cv8Enfa*Q Category:Blog posts